


Wicked Twisted Road

by i_have_an_au_fetish (luciferslegions)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Hotel Sex, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Sibling Incest, Skipping Class, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/i_have_an_au_fetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Odinson starts his new job as a high school English teacher.  Growing up in a wealthy family, he is not prepared for the inner city school and its undisciplined student body.  One student in particular that is giving him trouble is Loki Laufeyson.  An alcoholic drug abuser (among other things), Loki does what he wants and doesn't give a shit about what anyone else says.  But Thor doesn't see him as an uncontrollable delinquent; Thor sees Loki as someone who needs saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Twisted Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is based on "Wicked Twisted Road" by Reckless Kelly.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpUXrDrUfDM
> 
> It's been my favorite RK song ever since I first listened to the demo (give or take 15 years ago).

As soon as he saw the campus, Thor began to question whether or not this was a good idea. He could smell the lingering alcohol and marijuana fumes from inside his Mercedes S-Class Coupe.

It was his first day as a sophomore English teacher, just finishing his student-teaching internship, and he already wanted to turn around and never come back.

He wouldn't necessarily say he lived a sheltered life, but Thor had never been anywhere near the projects and the inner city schools. He never had a reason to go. And now he would be working at one of these schools.

Thor watched local news once in awhile, and it made him cringe to hear about all the gang wars, drug trafficking and child rape.

He knew he should have asked for another espresso shot. Thor let out a sigh and picked up his grande iced soy latte from the cup holder. Even though soy milk had just as many calories as 2%, Thor couldn't stand the taste of coconut and non-fat was a little too healthy. Thor was in good health as it was, but ordering soy made him feel more trendy. But nobody needs to know that.

He grabbed his laptop bag and portfolio from the passenger's seat, then opened the door. He tried not to cough when the tobacco filled his lungs. He could even see the clouds of smoke lingering in the air. Thor pressed the lock button on his keyring, then made his way to the front entrance.

As he walked up the main steps, he could actually feel the hateful glares of the students. Maybe it was because of his $1400 wardrobe. Or maybe it was the Starbucks cup in his hand. Or maybe all of the faculty received the same treatment. He adjusted his tie and flattened down the front of his suit jacket.

Thor was almost to the doors when something small flew at him. He stopped and looked down to see a cigarette butt had landed at his feet, some of the ashes landing on his professionally polished shoes.

Thor looked around for the person who threw it at him, and then his gaze locked with a pair of green eyes that were narrowed in a haughty smirk.

“Pick it up.”

Thor continued to stare at him, and then a single dark eyebrow raised expectantly. It took Thor a moment to realize that the boy's eyebrows had been drawn in black pencil.

“Pick it up.”

Thor transferred his coffee to his left hand, where he held the portfolio tucked under his arm. He reached into his pocket and pulled a Kleenex out of a package of tissues. He then knelt down and wrapped the paper around the cigarette butt and bunched it up. He heard a clicking noise, then saw that the young man had lit another cigarette.

Thor grimaced when a cloud of smoke was blown in his face.

“Bitch.”

The young man's voice was sultry and Thor felt as if a set of soft fingers had caressed the side of his face. Thor tugged at his tie again, then continued into the building. He tossed the Kleenex into a nearby trash can.

“Nice ponytail, bitch,” was yelled just as the door closed behind him. It was the blonde who had her arms draped around the green-eyed boy's shoulders.

The hallways weren't much better than the front steps, but at least he could get away from those piercing, not to mention gorgeous eyes.

Thor made his way to the room where he would be teaching. When he walked inside, he let out another sigh.

The desks appeared to be as old as the school, which was pretty damn old. One of the windows was covered with tin foil because it had been broken and nobody bothered to replace it. The other windows were smudged because of all the times graffiti had been scrubbed off.

Thor opened his portfolio and placed the class syllabus on every desk. He had never seen so many Sharpie penises in his life. Actually, he had never seen any until this moment. It was something that just wasn't done in private schools.

He took another sip from his latte, then breathed in and out slowly. He had to mentally prepare himself for what would walk through that door.

“It's only your first day. You can do this.”

Thor checked his watch, a brand new Rolex his parents bought for him. It wasn't a birthday present, they just wanted to do something nice.

He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. He stumbled when the desk moved underneath him. Upon further investigation, Thor found out that one of the legs was broken.

The bell rang, and Thor felt that he was now fully prepared. The only thing missing was his students. He decided to wait a few minutes, thinking they didn't hear the bell or were having trouble finding their class on the first day. A few minutes turned into ten. Ten into twenty. Nearly a half hour had passed and nobody had shown up.

Thor went to the door and stepped into the hallway. Students were still flooding the halls, coming in and out of the front doors.

Why were there no faculty members saying anything? Where were the teachers?

Probably in their classrooms waiting for their own students to show up.

There was a group of three girls standing by the lockers across the hall. They, like everyone else, seemed to be in no hurry.

“Hey, you all need to go to class! Where are you supposed to be?” They turned their gazes towards him. Two of them had a nose ring and the third had a pierced lip.

“What's it to you?” It was one of the girls with a nose ring. When she opened her mouth, Thor saw that her tongue was pierced as well.

“Mind your own business, asswipe,” the girl with the pierced lip drawled.

Thor knew he was getting nowhere with them, so he went back into the classroom and shut the door. He sat at his desk with his hands folded under his chin. He jumped slightly when the bell rang, and five minutes later the second period bell rang. 

It was nearing the end of fourth period and Thor's patience had run out. He got up from his desk and went to the room next door. He knocked first, then let himself in. The woman, who was only a few years older than him, was leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed. Her attention was focused on the iPhone in her hands, so she didn't acknowledge Thor's entrance.

“Excuse me.”

“Yeah?” She didn't look up at him.

“Um...what's going on here? Why is nobody attending their classes?”

“It's always like that.”

“And nothing has been done to change this?”

“People have tried, but they stopped when a student pulled a knife on one of the math teachers.” She said it so casually, as if this was common knowledge.

“Then what's the point of them even showing up?”

She finally looked at him. The expression on her face made Thor feel like a complete idiot.

“It's so they can get away from their home lives.”

The more Thor thought about it, the more he realized that the idea was completely logical. He didn't know much about the family situations on this side of town, except from what he saw on the news. He went over and sat in the desk chair directly across from her.

“So if they never come to class, how do they graduate?” She let out a sigh that sounded either tired or annoyed.

“A lot of the teachers change their test scores. Especially the ones they really don't like and want them gone ASAP.”

“But if they don't learn anything, how are they supposed to be successful in the real world?” The woman chuckled.

“The only jobs they're ever going to get is at Walmart or a fast food place. The rest of them make money as drug dealers, gamblers and prostitutes.”

“P...prostitutes?”

“Oh yeah. Probably about half of them have done it at least once.”

“That's terrible. And nothing has been done to stop it?”

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, which was not drawn in pencil.

“Your parents may have paid for your education, but that doesn't make you smart. You've got a lot to learn, rich boy.” She typed some more on her phone, then looked up again when Thor hadn't moved. “What else?”

“Oh um...okay, so there's a student here with black hair and green eyes.”

“Poofy black hair? Liquid paper white skin?” Thor nodded. “That's Loki. What about him?”

“He threw a cigarette at me.” Her eyes shifted side-to-side then moved back to him.

“And?” Thor tried not to look affronted, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. “Are you asking if he's a prostitute?”

“Well, no. Not really.” Thor pulled at his tie again. “Is he...?”

“Yup.” She made a popping noise when she pronounced the consonant.

“Do his parents know?”

“Mom's gone and dad's a drunk.”

“Does he have any other family?”

“Two older brothers. But don't expect any help from them.” She watched him, rolling her eyes at the lost expression on his face. “You seem surprised.”

“Oh. No. Well, yes.” Thor lightly tugged at his tie again. “I'm just not accustomed to this sort of thing.”

“Of course not. But if you're gonna work here, you'd better get used to it.”

“So...do we still get paid even though there are no students for us to teach?”

“Yup.” She was tapping on her phone again.

“But why? We aren't doing our jobs. We aren't doing anything!”

“Why do you think teachers have one of the lowest-paying jobs?” She deadpanned. “We are under paid, but it's the teachers unions who pay us, not the district.”

Thor had heard about teachers unions on the news, and how they try to politicize everything that happens in the classroom.

“Unions love inner city schools. Every time they hear about some poor kid being treated unfairly or a Jewish kid being offended by a Christmas tree, they cream their pants.”

Thor was taken aback. Did everyone who lived around here talk that way?

“Well, I'm outta here,” the woman said as she pocketed her phone and got up from her chair.

“Now? But the school day isn't over yet.”

“So what's your point?” Thor heaved a sigh.

“Nothing.”

“Whatever.” Thor got up from the desk and followed her out so she could lock the door. “See ya around, Christian.”

“My name is Thor.”

“Yeah, but that tie makes you look like Christian Grey.” Thor had no idea what she was talking about. “What, you've never read 'Fifty Shades'?”

“No.”

“I'll let you borrow it.” She started walking down the hallway towards the main entrance, but she was stopped by Thor's voice.

“What's your name?”

“Sif.”

“Sif...”

“Just Sif. My last name's too hard to pronounce. Later.”

When she was outside and the door closed behind her, Thor went back into his classroom and sat at his desk. He still had about two hours left before the end of the school day.

Two long, slow hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blonde was Amora, just in case you were wondering.


End file.
